


creepers in the night.

by edenwrites



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caleb Adopted Willie, Gen, Hurt Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Protective Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Caleb Covington, Protective Julie Molina, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), between willie and omc, nothing from the past is explicitly mentioned, unhealthy past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenwrites/pseuds/edenwrites
Summary: willie finds himself with a stalker from a past relationship. the others find out.
Relationships: Alex & Caleb Covington & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex & Julia Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington & Willie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	creepers in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> tw: contains stalking and controlling behaviour, mentions of an unhealthy relationship but not explicitly mentioned 
> 
> may be triggering to some. if so, please don't read.

It started with an accidental bump of shoulders between two strangers. 

Willie was on a date with Alex. They were walking hand in hand across the beach, the wind blowing harshly against their faces, when Willie's shoulder bumped into anothers. 

"Oh, sorry man, didn't see you there." He apologised. 

The stranger shook his head, "No, the fault is mine. I should've been looking where I was going." His voice sounded familiar to Willie, but it wasn't until he faced him that he knew who he was. 

Willie's eyes widened and took a step back into Alex's chest, who instinctively wrapped an arm around his waist. 

The man looked like he won the lottery and tried to step forward towards the pair, who took a step back. "Oh my gosh! Willie!"

"Charlie." He replied, his stomach twisting and turning, making him feel uneasy. 

"How have you been? I haven't seen you around for a while." 

"I've been busy. And what do you mean 'for a while'?" 

"No reason. Hey, who's this?" Charlie asked, as he turned to face Alex, who was currently shooting daggers at him.

"His boyfriend." Alex answered coldly, "Now, if you don't mind, we have to go. Come on baby." Alex tugged on Willie's hand and pulled them both away from Charlie, who had a big smile on his face.

"I'll see you around!" He called, but received no answer.

When the pair got back to the garage doors, Alex stopped Willie from going inside for a moment. 

"Who was that we met at the beach?" He questioned, immediately noticing the way Willie tensed and adverted his eyes to the ground.

"Charlie. An ex." He briefly met Alex's eyes and smiled a little. "No one you need to worry about." 

He sighed and grabbed the boy's hand gently. "Are you sure? We can always talk to Caleb about this if you-" 

"NO!" Willie quickly cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I mean, we don't need to worry him about bumping into an ex of mine. He hasn't done nothing to me, you or the others." 

"The second he does, we're going straight to him. I don't trust him at all." 

"Okay, hotdog." 

After a few hours hanging out with the band, Willie left to go back to the club and the garage was filled with silence. Until Alex spoke up. 

"We bumped into his ex at the beach." 

Julie, Reggie and Luke turned their eyes to him and their faces all conveyed the look of surprise. 

"What happened?" Julie asked. 

"Not a lot if I'm honest, just asked who I was and that he hasn't seen Willie 'for a while' and then just... backed off. He said he'll see Willie around." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders at the situation. 

"I immediately don't trust him or the situation." Reggie spoke, flitting his eyes nervously between the others. 

"Neither do I." Alex agreed. 

"How was Willie when you guys all bumped into each other?" Luke questioned, twisting his rings on his hands. 

"Weirdly. He moved backwards into me, like he was trying to get away as far as possible from him. And when I questioned him about who that was on the beach he just tensed and clammed up." He looked up at the others. "And when I mentioned we should at least talk to Caleb about it, he snapped and freaked." 

"Doesn't sound like him, usually he's all chill." Luke replied. 

"I know." 

"Maybe- just see how the situation goes, if this ex is still giving Willie trouble then convince him to talk to Caleb or just go to him yourself. We'll always back you guys up if you need it." Julie said and Alex nodded. 

"Thanks Julie." 

"No problem, now let's practice. We have a gig on Monday!" That perked everyone up and the boys poofed to their places, where they'd be for another few hours. 

\---

A month passed and Willie couldn't be more paranoid. Everywhere he went he could swear he saw Charlie's reflection, watching him, mocking him, as if saying "I can see you, but you can't see me." 

Caleb was catching on to the fact there was something bothering him, but decided not to question anything just yet. 

Alex would briefly scan their surroundings before fully greeting his boyfriend whenever they met up.

It was late in the evening when Willie was walking around the Boulevard. He didn't bring his skateboard, just wanted the silence of the streets before performing at the club later. Caleb was hesitant to let him go at such a late hour but eventually gave in when Willie promised he'd be home in time for the show and that he'd be safe. 

It was too late when he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him into a side alley. He felt his back slam against the wall and his head bang against it slightly, making him feel a little disoriented. 

"What-" He started before he was cut off with a hand to his mouth.

"Shh." A voice whispered. He realised and immediately tried to fight his grip on his wrists and mouth. "I have a message for you. From Charlie. He says to be a good boy and smile for him when you walk." 

Willie's eyes widened in fear and quickly shook his head. "No? Pity. Then I guess that boyfriend of yours and your friends will have to pay a small price. I'd hate to think about that father of yours as well, if he was to just suddenly, disappear." 

"I'll do it. I'll do it. Just don't hurt them. Please." He tried to get out, the man grinned and released his grip on the boy. He stepped back a pace and continued to until he reached the shadows. 

"Good. Pleasure to do business with you." His quiet voice carried out into the whisps of the night. 

Willie was shaken and fell to the floor, curling his body into a ball and was racked with sobs. He stayed like that for longer than intended, the next thing he knew he woke up in his bed with Caleb sitting in a chair next to him, asleep himself. 

He started shuffling under his covers. He winced as his head throbbed and body ached, he turned over to fully face Caleb and saw the man was watching him with a concerned filled gaze. 

"William," He started, but softened his voice when he saw the boy wince at the original volume. "You had me so worried. I didn't know where you were and you weren't home when you said you'd be. Then I find you passed out in an alley." 

The boy looked down at his sheets and shrugged.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" 

He shook his head no. 

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. 

"William, if someone is hurting you I can stop it." 

He thought back to the night prior and immediately shook his head no. "It's nothing I can't handle, just ran into the wrong ghost that's all." 

"Hmm," Caleb scanned his face to look for any evidence that Willie was lying to him but found none. "Alright then. You stay here today and rest, you have a small concussion. I'll be back later to check in on you."

"Bye dad." He whispered. 

"See you soon kid." He whispered back. 

\---

Another month passed and it was as worse as anything. Charlie started to physically follow him everywhere. When he skateboarded, when he went on dates with Alex, when he hung out with the band, when he was at the club with Caleb, when he did literally anything, Charlie was there. 

He did what Charlie said. He had to keep his family safe. 

If he was told to smile, he did. If he was told to hold his hand, he did. He couldn't tell Alex, he wouldn't know what to say or how to begin. Besides, this was his mess, he couldn't involve anyone else. 

Him and Charlie were walking along the streets of the Boulevard, hand in hand like him and Alex used to, before they saw a familiar pink hoodie in the crowd. 

Alex spotted them and walked over with Luke and Reggie by his side, Willie's insides felt like lead as Alex's eyes dropped to their joint hands. 

Luke could see how tense and anxious Willie looked and spoke up. "What are you doing with Willie?" 

"Can't I hang out with my boyfriend?" Charlie said and the boys looked utterly confused and then Alex's face turned to anger. 

"First off, he's not your boyfriend, he's my boyfriend. Secondly, he left you for a reason." Alex tugged Willie away from Charlie and felt the boy shake in his arms, he moved him behind his back, away from Charlie's view, Luke and Reggie flagged behind him to comfort Willie. 

Willie hid his face in Luke's shoulder and started to shake more when he felt his and Reggie's arms around him. He could still hear Alex's voice, "Don't come near him again and if you do I swear I will make you regret it." 

He had never heard the drummer sound that angry before and started crying. Luke shushed him and tightened the hug. Reggie did the same. 

"Alex. Come on dude, you're scaring him." Reggie said. Alex glanced back and saw the state Willie was in, he looked back in front of him and found Charlie to be gone. He made his way to the trio and pulled Willie into his arms. 

"I'm so sorry I said those things in front of you, I know you don't like it." He apologised. 

Willie shook his head from where it was in Alex's shoulder, "Don't worry. Can you just take me home?" 

"Of course." 

The boys walked Willie back to the club, they could've just poofed there but Willie wanted to calm himself down first before he faced Caleb. When they were outside he turned to them, "Can you guys not say anything to Caleb? Please?" 

The boys looked at each other and hesitated. "I want to tell him myself when I'm ready." 

They reluctantly agreed and watched on as he walked inside, then they poofed to the garage. 

"I still think we should tell Caleb." Luke said. 

"You don't think Willie will?" Reggie asked. 

"Of course he won't, it's Caleb. He'll go all protective dad on him and freak, probably even curse Charlie." Alex said, running a hand through his hair. 

"Curse? He can do that?" 

"I wouldn't put it past him, it's Willie." Alex sighed as he sat down on the sofa. "It's just so weird that he'd get Willie to hold his hand and call him his boyfriend. It makes no sense." 

"Unless he wants Willie back for himself." 

"Maybe." 

\--- 

Another month passed before the truth came out. The boys were rehearsing with Julie for an upcoming gig when Willie poofed in, looking disheveled, out of breath like he'd just been running a marathon and big watery eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't- I couldn't go back to the club, dad wasn't there and you were here and-" He rushed out, Alex quickly pulled him into a tight hug which helped calm him down some and pulled back, still keeping a hold of his hands. 

"Slow down. Go from the beginning." Alex said, rubbing circles on his hands.

"I was walking around, not particularly anywhere just wherever, you know. I took a turn somewhere and I was suddenly pinned against a wall, it was _him_ , so I tried screaming but I couldn't, it was like someone muted me. I couldn't move and he kept telling me to smile. I don't know why. But I could feel my face slowly doing it and I freaked. Whatever he did weakened so I pushed him off me as hard as I could and I just ran, that's when I came here."

Julie gasped at the end and Luke and Reggie's faces were a mixture of shock and disbelief. Alex's was furious.

"That's it. We're going to Caleb." He said. Willie couldn't even find the strength to argue.

They all poofed to the club and found Caleb in his room.

"Ah boys, Julie, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He greeted.

"Willie's being stalked and possibly controlled." That's all it took for him to snap.

"What? Someone dared try to harm my son? Who was it?" 

"His name's Charlie, an ex of his, we bumped into him a few months ago on our date. Willie's been out of sorts since." 

They all turned to Willie, who had his head down and arms wrapped around himself. 

"Willie? I won't be mad, I promise, not at you." Caleb said softly. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and felt his heart sink when he jumped. 

"Like 'lex said. His name's Charlie and we used to date a long time ago. He's been stalking me for a while, his friend is who gave me the concussion a while back-" He cut himself off to swallow against the lump forming in his throat. "He threatened to hurt all of you so I just did what he said. If he said smile, I did." 

"Why, William?" 

"Because I couldn't lose you guys, you're the only family I have left. And before when we dated, he always use to tell me I never smiled enough."

They could tell he wouldn't say no more than that on the matter and decided to leave it be. Caleb stood up straight and nodded to himself. 

"Alright. I'll make sure he's dealt with personally. Can you guys stay here and keep William company until I get back? I won't be long, not long at all." 

They nodded in agreement and he poofed out of the room. He quickly found Charlie and threw him into the darkest corner of the dark room, where he'd be forgotten about until he went insane and then the real torture would begin. 

"This will teach you not to mess with my family again." Caleb said before shutting the door and locking it. 

He poofed back to his room to see the kids all lying on the bed, Willie in the middle of them all with his head on Alex's chest with his arms around him. Julie lying her head on his legs, a hand held in Luke and Reggie's. Luke curled around Willie and Reggie curled around Alex. 

He smiled and pulled a chair up to watch over them. No. No one would harm his family, never again if he could help it.

**Author's Note:**

> we call this one 'eden's been having a not-so-good time for a few months and is now projecting onto her favourite character because why not' 
> 
> \---
> 
> thank you everyone for reading! please kudos and comment if you want more and if you have any requests!!


End file.
